Blind Playdate
Lumpy wipes some steam off his bathroom mirror, revealing pieces of bright red toilet paper on the neck of himself, apparently having cut himself while shaving. Next, we see him driving haphazardly on the road, hitting a mailbox, garbage cans, and a kitten, before coming to a stop at his destination. Though he overshoots his destination and crashes off screen, he still makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Wooly answers the door, confused, while we shift to see Toothy sitting on his couch, apparently waiting to be picked up for a playdate. He sighs sadly, unaware of Lumpy's error. Back at Wooly's trailer, the oblivious Lumpy holds up some flowers and a box of chocolates. Wooly thinks for a second and then decides to go along with it. While Lumpy drives, Wooly happily munches on the chocolates Lumpy gave him. Up ahead in the road, we see an orange traffic cone and a semi-trailer truck parked so that it takes up both lanes of the road. The Beaver looks under the hood of the truck happily humming to herself, unaware that Lumpy's car is approaching. Not seeing the obstacle in his path, Lumpy runs over the cone and drives into The Beaver's trailer, causing the truck's hood to fall shut on The Beaver, cutting her in half at the waist. Luckily for Lumpy, his car was low enough that it only took the roof of his car off. Unfortunately for Wooly, this caused the top of his scalp to get skinned off, leaving him in a vegetative state with his brain exposed. A bird lands on Wooly's head and starts pecking his brain, causing Wooly to twitch. We now cut to a drive-in movie where Lumpy's car is parked with its back to the film screen. The bird keeps pecking Wooly's brain, causing him again to twitch and sending popcorn flying from the bucket in his lap. Next, while at a fancy restaurant, the bird's pecking makes Wooly's legs twitch and rub up against one of Lumpy's feet. Lumpy mistakes this for a sign of affection and blushes. When leaving the restaurant, Lumpy closes Wooly's car door for him, accidentally catching his leg in the door. As the Lumpy drives off, Wooly's foot is dragged on the road and is eventually torn off by friction. At this time, a second bird lands on one of Wooly's ears. Elsewhere, on a cliff, a sports car pulses and bounces to the sound of disco music. Inside, Minty is actually dancing, trying to seduce an obviously uncomfortable Jussy. She creeps to the door while Minty continues dancing. Minty sees Jussy and thinks she's playing hard to get. As he moves in to kiss her, she shrieks and sprays him with pepper spray, then his eyes become intensely dry. Outside, Lumpy drives his car to the cliff, unknowingly pushing Minty and Jussy over the edge, causing their car to explode. Lumpy puts the car in park and places his arm around Wooly, ready to have a good time. At that moment, one of the birds pulls out a piece of Wooly's brain, causing his arm to fly up and slaps Lumpy in the face. Back at Toothy's house, the forlorn beaver sits next to a box of tissues and finishes a fifth bucket of ice cream. He perks up when she hears the doorbell ring and happily answers the door. He's confused, however, to see a dead Wooly standing there, holding a dead flower, missing the top of his head, and Lumpy driving off in the background. The two birds happily stand over an egg in a nest made in Goofy's brain. Before the episode ends, the egg begins to hatch. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images